Nick Cotton
Nick Cotton is a character in East Enders who has appeared on a recurring basis since Episode 1 (19th February 1985). He is the son of the religious Dot Branning and is dubbed "Nasty Nick" as the list of crimes he has committed is longer than the phone directory. From pimping, blackmail, racism to murder Nick has done it all. Nick is played by John Altman. Backstory Nicholas Charles Cotton was born in October 1959 to Charlie Cotton Snr and Dot Cotton. Charlie and Dot later split up and Charlie married Dot's half sister Rose Cotton bigamously, having a son Andrew Cotton in 1963. Nick grew up with his mother Dot. He is evil and tries to scam people out of money, especially Dot. He planned to kill her to claim her life insurance along with Dotty's help. Nick even clashed a few times with fellow baddie Phil Mitchell. Recently the character returned after faking his own death. After complications after using heroin, he died in Dot's arms in the exact same spot he murdered Reg Cox 30-years prior in February 2015. In 1985 Nick murdered Reg Cox, Nick on his way to Dover when he was arrested and put into Dickens Hill Prison where Den Watts was at the same time. In 1990, he returned to the square and made Dot laugh. Dot then one day he phoned the police which left terror. In 1991, he tried to kill Dot and after he and Dot had an argument, she locked him in his room to help him. But he climed out the window, slid down the water pipe and ran away. At the time, Eddie Royle was walking his dog through the gardens and Nick ran into him and stabbed him. He was found by Clyde Tavernier who picked up the knife and moved it. Nick blamed it on Clyde but later Mark Fowler's Friend Joe Wallace revealed that when he was leaving Mark's House he saw Eddie wave at him from the Gardens and then Nick going down the drainpost and running into the gardens and then using the knife. Nick was arrested again. He hadn't had a scheme for ages and, in 2001, he had an feud with Mark Fowler so he decided to kill him. Nick cut the brakes on Mark's motorbike. Later, in The Queen Victoria, Nick's Son Ashley Cotton is with Dot Cottonand Pauline Fowler when Mark comes in and starts shouting at Ashley leading Ashley to steal Mark's motorbike (oblivious to the fact that the brakes had been cut). Dot, Pauline and Nick told him to stop but because he couldn't brake he ended up crashing into the curb and flying through a glass window of the Laundrette. Dr Anthony Trueman runs over to Ashley and says he's dead. Dot kicks Nick out the house and he goes off in a taxi. Nick was claimed to be nice: he was now a plumber and wanted to wish her a Happy Christmas. Dot said he could stay for a beer and Christmas pudding while she went out and when she came back she met his daughterDotty Cotton. However it later turned out he hadn't changed and he wanted to murder Dot and was just waiting for the right time. On 2nd June 2009, he decided to put his plan into action. He crushed pills and told Dotty to put them into Dot's drink to kill her. However, he later found out his daughter betrayed him and put the tablets into his beer. Furious, he plans to flee Walford with Dotty. However, he collapses and Dotty tells a shocked Dot everything. When Nick comes round, he grabs Dotty and pulls her into a car and speeds off planning to escape. Nick crashes the car and makes his way into The Cafe and holds Bradley, Sid, Whitney,Ryan, Lauren, Lucy, Abi and Heather hostage. But, unaware to him, a fire has started in the kitchen and the place is set alight. When everyone escapes (including Dotty) Nick stays behind. Bradley returns to save him, but Nick tells him he doesn't want to be saved to avoid being arrested. Nick locks himself into the bathroom and the cafe explodes into flames. He somehow survived and returned to Dot's house to pack his stuff and leave. On 10 March 2014, Dot was told by the police that Nick had been living in a squat and died of respiratory failure from a heroin overdose the previous week. But the truth is, is Nick dead or is this just a evil plan of his, could Charlie really be his son or is he just a nasty friend of Nick's, who has part of the plans. It was announced in28th July 2014 when Carol answers Charlie's phone and it was Nick. Nick Scam Dot Branning supports Nick Branning on 13th February 2015 after Nick's last appearence. Memorable info Born: October 1959 Full Name: Nicholas Charles Cotton Parents: Charlie Cotton and Dot Branning Siblings: Andrew Cotton (half, same father) Spouse: Yvonne Cotton (1979-1983) Children: Charlie Cotton Jnr, Ashley Cotton, Dotty Cotton Category:EastEnders Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Characters First Seen in 1985 Category:Cotton Family Category:Villains Category:Career Criminals Category:EastEnders Bad Boys Category:1959 Births Category:1979 Marriages Category:1984 Marriages Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Last Seen in 2015 Category:2015 Deaths